


Eponym

by Lyus



Series: A Game of Pretend [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's at fault for the weakness of the knight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

What is it then, about her, that draws you so? Fingers tracing the line of your jaw, a pressing weight, whispered promises when no one but yourself can hear. It is no surprise it means nothing later on, a game of pretend played like chess. It is the advancement of the opponent to revolutionize the world, pushed forward by an outside force, pulling at the strings that binds it all together. Promising things beyond the wildest of imagination. Sloppiness is awarded with the loss of a pawn and shrinking opportunity to strike and rend the rose. The queen takes the knight and crushes the pawns. Who's at fault for the weakness of the knight? The pawns, supporting sacrifices, or the knight, knowing the inevitable staring across the board into the eyes of another. It would be fine if a person who was enemy did not first pretend to be friend.


	2. The Weight of Light

Break the sun, snuff out the flame, end the light. End those glances downward into a reflection of pain encased in a heart, glittery and a weight in the chest. Forget what is remembered about a girl with a mind to kill the dreams of another, slowly _poisoning_. It is as it always was without the game of pretend and fluttering hope in the stomach when the heart weakened and died. Replaced by the emptiness of knowing and yearning, wanting for something not to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12/3/15, edited and begun on 12/4/15.


End file.
